


The Devil In I

by AlexisRodrigues26



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Light Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisRodrigues26/pseuds/AlexisRodrigues26
Summary: Thomas Anders, fuzileiro veterano dispensado com honras da guerra no Iraque, tenta conviver com dolorosas lembranças de um passado não tão distante enquanto se dedica ao seu trabalho de motorista particular e segurança pessoal de Bruce Wayne e seus filhos.





	1. Nightmare

Seus olhos se abriram subitamente e sua respiração se tornou acelerada demais. Gotículas de suor deslizavam por sua fronte, pescoço e peito desnudo, e ele se sentiu sufocado. Sentou-se sobre a cama, tentando estabilizar sua respiração, pois não poderia dar azo a um ataque de ansiedade, e lutou contra a reação automática de procurar pela arma mais próxima, que estava trancada no cofre em baixo da mesinha de cabeceira. As mãos tremiam e ele massageou uma a outra na tentativa de fazer a tremedeira parar enquanto inspirava e expirava o mais lenta e profundamente possível. Nada havia acontecido. Não ainda.


	2. Brightness

Ele nunca gostou muito de novidades. Não havia nada que o deixasse mais inseguro que estas. Quando Wayne o informou sobre a existência de uma nova funcionária, Thomas estremeceu. Uma assistente pessoal, de nome Olivia Teller. Quando Thomas a conheceu, levado por Anna, esposa de Alfred, até a escadaria da entrada da mansão Wayne, sua aversão pela novidade foi momentaneamente dissipada. Lá estava ela, com uma cópia de Oliver Twist em mãos, e, levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo, abriu um largo sorriso. Não mostrou asco pelas cicatrizes dele. Apertou sua mão, e a áurea de Thomas tornou-se omnifulgente ao encontrar a dela.


	3. Fearful

– Então, percebi que você e a novata estão se dando bem…  
O olhar de Emily deixava bem claro o que queria dizer. Ela não perdia tempo. Enquanto Thomas dirigia para a mansão Wayne, depois de a buscar em sua casa, ela começou o falatório. Ela tinha o péssimo hábito de shippar pessoas e não demorou muito para que shipasse os dois.  
– Acho fofinho vocês dois conversando. O seu problema é que você é undoso demais.  
– O que isso quer dizer? – encarou-a, um pouco confuso.  
– Que você se afasta das pessoas devagar, como em ondas. Por que não a deixa se aproximar?


	4. Darkness

Ele despertou com o som de tiros.  
Conseguia ouvir o próprio coração bater, seus olhos começavam a lobrigar ao redor, sentando no sofá da sala de estar de seu pequeno apartamento, onde havia dormido. As mãos tremiam, gélidas, enquanto ele tentava se lembrar onde havia guardado seu revólver. Se arrependeu por ter bebido no fim de semana. Era sábado e estava liberado, assim como Olivia, e sair para beber (sugestão de Emily) parecera uma boa ideia. Agora ele se arrependia.  
Vagou pela casa, checando todas as portas. Então, na penumbra, Olivia o encontrou.  
– Thomas? O que houve? Você está bem?


	5. Cuddle

Apesar de ter se assustado com os tiros dados na alta madrugada e imaginado o que exatamente seria o flagício daquela rua, Olivia deu seu melhor para não parecer assustada e ajudar Thomas a se acalmar.  
Checaram todas as portas e janelas, e, depois de muita insistência da parte dela, ele concordou em voltar para a própria cama, onde dormiram juntos. Não seria a última vez que o deixaria ansioso por estarem na mesma cama para o distrair do verdadeiro motivo.  
Os pesadelos de Thomas tornariam a se repetir, bem como os tiros da cidade.  
Assim como as visitas dela.


	6. Jealousy

A noite estava linda, mas não tão linda quanto Olivia Teller.  
Thomas dirigiu para eles naquele fim de semana. Uma festa beneficente havia sido organizada e requeria a presença de Bruce, por ser um dos maiores bem feitores da cidade. Olivia fora requisitada como sua acompanhante para o evento, coisa que ela não aceitou sem pejo. Thomas conseguia sentir seu desconforto. Mas estava linda, com um vestido negro e longo até os pés, salto alto, e cristais em seu pescoço. Ele nada podia fazer. Bruce gostava de mimar suas companhias.  
E Anders o invejou por não poder fazer o mesmo.


	7. Laughter

– Por onde gostaria de começar a exegese?  
– Precisamos fazer isso?  
– Não, não realmente, a menos que isso te ajude a se sentir melhor.  
Thomas encarou a Dra. Harleen Quinzel de soslaio, suspirando enquanto tamborilava seus dedos sobre o braço da poltrona. Ela aguardava, com um discreto sorriso, as pernas cruzadas a sua frente, um pequeno bloco de notas em uma mão, uma caneta em outra.  
– Esse último sonho… Foi mais um pesadelo.  
Havia sonhado com Olivia, e ambos estavam em fuga. Alguém nas sombras os perseguia, podiam ouvir suas risadas, e, prestes a ver seu rosto, despertara. Quem poderia ser?


	8. Loneliness

O cheiro preenchia a cozinha, e a carne a crestar no forno fez com que seu estômago roncasse. Anna terminava o jantar, enquanto Alfred e Olivia organizavam a mesa onde todos jantariam. Jason descera as escadas na mesma correria usual, jogando-se nas costas de Thomas assim que o encontrou, sentado nas escadas da entrada da mansão.  
– Ei, Thomas?  
– Sim?  
– Você vai jantar com a gente?  
– Creio que não.  
– Por que você nunca janta com a gente?  
– Porque eu janto com a minha mãe – sorriu.  
– Hm – o garotinho se sentou ao seu lado. – Queria que a minha jantasse com a gente.


	9. Desire

Suas mãos estavam no emaranhado dos cabelos dela enquanto afagava sua nuca. Beijava desajeitadamente por estarem arfando, no que ela pediu que ele a fodesse com mais força.  
Thomas segurou sua cintura e a jogou sobre a cama, atendendo ao seu pedido. Ouvi-la gemer seu nome daquela forma o deixou em seu limite.  
Ouviu gargalhadas, arrepiando-se da cabeça aos pés.  
Com o coração acelerado, abriu os olhos. Estava suando frio, os lábios secos, desidratados. Percebeu-se no atro de seu quarto, sozinho.  
Não sonhava com aquela risada, uma risada infernal, havia tanto, que se esquecera do medo que ela lhe provocava.


	10. Befriended

– Ei.  
Thomas, absorto em seus pensamentos, quase sentiu a alma sair do corpo quando Olivia o chamou. Ele respirou fundo, recuperando-se, e a fitou.  
– Algum problema?  
– Não. Quer lanchar comigo?  
Sentia-se tão cansado pelas noites mal dormidas que mal via o tempo passar. Pigarreou e recuperou a compostura.  
– Pensei que o patrão tivesse te chamado para lanchar.  
– Me recuso – ela franziu o cenho. – Não quero que minha voga aumente de forma negativa. Além disso, quero falar com você sobre a festa de Halloween da Emily – mordeu o lábio inferior.  
Thomas sorriu, acanhado, aceitando o convite dela. Seria bom ter companhia.


	11. Ghost

Thomas nunca admitiria na frente de Emily, mas havia abjurado a ideia de ir a sua festa.  
Era sexta, 31 de outubro, não trabalharia na manhã seguinte. Olivia estava com ele, encantadoramente fantasiada de enfermeira, e ele, fantasiado de policial.  
Foi na saída que o pesadelo começou.  
Primeiro as gargalhadas, ao deixar a casa.  
Ao virar a esquina, ele o viu.  
O terno rubro. O rosto pintado. E a gargalhada.  
O inferno era aquela gargalhada.  
Entrou no carro e pisou fundo no acelerador, e Olivia, alarmada, perguntou qual era o problema.  
Mas Thomas só conseguia pensar em sua fuga dali.


	12. Petrified

Seu rosto está contra o chão frio enquanto alvidra a possibilidade de correr para fora do apartamento. Ela não deveria estar ali, ele não queria feri-la, e não poderia deixar que o palhaço a ferisse também.  
– Se eu correr, você corre comigo?  
Olivia, deitada embaixo da cama, no mesmo chão frio que ele, assente em silêncio. Ele sabia que ela não entendia. Não via o que ele via, mas, ao menos, não dizia que o que ele via não era real. Os remédios demorariam a fazer efeito. Estava no inferno.  
– Estou aqui – ela sussurrara, segurando sua mão. – Tudo ficará bem.


	13. Warning

– Como está se sentindo hoje, Anders?  
‘‘Merecedor de todo o inferno em minha cabeça por conta da vileza de minha alma corrompida no Iraque’’. Era isso que queria dizer a Bruce, mas não teve a coragem.  
– Estou melhor. Tomei meus remédios – no que Wayne assentiu. – Fui a minha última consulta com a psiquiatra. Tudo sob controle.  
– Soube que estava com Olivia.  
– Pedi para que ela fosse embora – ele engoliu a seco.  
– Ela se importa com você. Ela não te deixaria por conta própria. Apenas… Tenha cuidado quando ela estiver por perto.  
Thomas não gostou daquele tom. Ele jamais a machucaria.


	14. Closer

Uma noite normal no apartamento de Anders. Final de novembro e logo viria o merecido descanso, as férias de metade de dezembro a metade de janeiro. Mais um fim de semana em que Olivia dormia com ele, um abraço quase adstrito ao redor do pescoço dele. Toda aquela intimidade parecia natural com ela. Talvez fosse?  
Ele não era próximo de alguém assim há anos. Sua última amiga e namorada terminara com ele pouco depois de ele ter retornado do Iraque. Ele não a culpava. Fora uma época perigosa de sua vida. Mas Olivia estava ali. Olivia não o deixaria.  
Deixaria?


	15. Panic

Quando Bruce ligara naquela manhã de janeiro, Thomas não imaginava que o a missão dada, de acompanhar Olivia de volta a Amnesty Bay, o deixaria vis-à-vis com morte, destruição e caos.  
Pensara que o pior havia passado, afinal, vira o noticiário mostrar o resultado de tsunamis ao redor do mundo e o lixo humano que estava no mar, bem como navios de guerra, serem lançados pela água contra as costas. Desastres naturais estranhos, ou assim pensava.  
Jamais imaginaria que com a água viriam soldados.  
Quando ouviu os disparos, Thomas só conseguiu pegar Olivia pelo braço para correr e se esconder.


	16. Cornered

Olivia gritava, hirsuta em seu desespero, para que as pessoas corressem, e era difícil para que os voluntários, bombeiros e policiais entendessem o que estava acontecendo.  
Somente quando viram os soldados que emergiam na costa se deram conta de que os barulhos que ouviam eram disparos.  
– Precisamos matá-los! – gritava a Thomas enquanto corriam de mãos dadas. – Eles não vão parar! Precisamos matá-los! Precisamos matá-los!  
Thomas temia por suas vidas, queria se esconder, tinha muito medo, mas quando Olivia soltou sua mão e o mandou correr, se virando com a espingarda do pai em mãos, ele soube que teria que ficar.


	17. Echo

Os sons que ecoavam em sua mente não faziam nada além de o espicaçar.  
Sentado ao lado de Olivia durante o funeral de seu pai, e de seu ex-sogro, e de seus amigos de Amnesty Bay, os sons da batalha ainda o perturbavam. Olivia chorava silenciosamente, sem sequer piscar, e ele tinha certeza de que ela também estava perturbada.  
Havia atirado na cara daquele homem, afinal.  
Até então, nunca havia ferido uma mosca. Ela parecia estar tão aérea quanto ele costumava ficar, segundo seus antigos companheiros de guerra.  
Sem família, sem outros amigos.  
Thomas era o único ao lado dela.


	18. Zombie

Retornar a Gotham não foi fácil.  
O mundo estava caótico depois do ataque massivo vindo do mar. Ninguém esperava tsunamis, e certamente ninguém esperava que soldados de uma cidade subaquática atacassem a superfície.  
Olivia estava distante, recusava tratamento psicológico, mas Thomas continuou o seu.  
Ela já não dormia na mansão Wayne. Estava dormindo no apartamento de Thomas e às vezes despertava barrindo como um animal no meio da noite, assustada.  
Teller tentara se demitir várias vezes, mas Bruce não permitira isso. Meses passariam, e o olhar sombrio de Olivia não. Já não era a mesma e Thomas entendia.  
Ah, como entendia.


	19. Awake

– Você deveria escrever esse solilóquio todo e declamar em público. Renderia palmas, com certeza.  
Ele se virou para ver uma sonolenta Olivia cambaleando pela sala de estar, com shorts de dormir e uma camisa grande demais para ela. Agora dividiam um colchão de casal no apartamento dele, no mesmo quarto. Um de olho no outro.  
– Desculpe, eu te acordei?  
– Não tem problema – ela deu de ombros. – Gostei do que falou, sobre a cidade. Sobre as pessoas. Acho que é verdade.  
– Mas não deveria ser, não é? – fitou Olivia.  
– Não. Mas é assim que as coisas são.  
– Elas poderiam ser melhores.


	20. Hatred

Dizer que estavam infelizes com a teimosia de Bruce era pouco.  
Aquilo era puro egoísmo, Thomas não conteve sua diatribe. Olivia ainda estava de luto, não tinha condições de entrar na mansão sem cair em prantos, pois se culpava pela morte do pai, achando que, se não tivesse aceitado trabalhar para Bruce, poderia, de alguma forma, ter salvo o pai.  
Bruce insistia para que ela continuasse trabalhando. Provavelmente pensava que se ela se ocupasse com algo, se distrairia do luto.  
Mas Thomas sabia melhor.  
Não era assim que Olivia funcionava.  
Vê-la tentando fazer o que Bruce queria o deixava puto.


	21. Advice

– Já tentou dizer a ele que não gosta disso? – Quinzel o fitou.  
– Eu já disse – os dedos tamborilavam sobre suas próprias pernas. – Pedi que parasse, mas ele não se importa. Nem com Olivia. Ele é muito tredo!  
– O que pretende fazer a respeito caso ele continue ignorando as necessidades dela?  
– Não sei ainda. Provavelmente dar uma surra nesse idiota.  
– Acha que isso resolveria?  
– Não, não acho.  
– Pessoas como Bruce Wayne… – ela suspirou. – Palavras não o param – chamou a atenção de Thomas. – Talvez, no fim, você precise usar da violência, Anders. Algumas pessoas só entendem a língua dos punhos.


	22. Aloof

Olivia fazia Thomas se lembrar de um galeirão protegendo seu ninho quando buscava Jason na escola. Vez ou outra o carregava nos braços, extremamente desconfiada. Jason adorava, pois gostava de ser mimado por ela, mesmo tendo quase seis anos.  
Agora, como Thomas, ela também carregava uma arma no carro quando buscavam o pequeno.  
Thomas fazia o que podia por ela, já que o evento em Amnesty Bay ainda o perturbava em seu sono. Difícil não sonhar com os sons daqueles tiros, a gritaria das pessoas.  
Mas se deu a missão de ajudá-la, mesmo que isso significasse ignorar as próprias dores.


	23. Date

Um convite inesperado, e, no mínimo, reprovável.  
Thomas odiava lugares barulhentos. O som alto e estridente era como a repetida explosão de um traque em seu ouvido. Quinzel sabia de seu desconforto, que era quase um gatilho, com sons altos, e queria que ele fosse, que enfrentasse seu desconforto.  
Uma boate, um encontro triplo. De onde ela havia tirado a ideia?  
‘‘Eu me arrependerei disso’’.  
Quando Olivia acompanhou Harleen na pista e ele as viu dançarem juntas, o coração bateu mais forte. Por Olivia, como sempre, e então por Harleen.  
Aquilo parecia errado, era antiético, mas, inferno, como era tentador.


	24. Hookup

– Vão para um quarto!  
Harleen riu ao ouvir aquilo, ocupada demais beijando Olivia de forma aliterada no pescoço para se preocupar em responder.  
Quinzel precisou segurar a mão de Thomas e o trazer com elas a um dos cantos da boate, onde estava mais escuro. Começou beijando Olivia, e então ele, e, finalmente, fez com que se beijassem.  
Não queria que acabasse ali e fora uma loucura, do táxi até o quarto.  
Olivia era devorada viva por Harleen e Harleen por Thomas. Logo os dois estavam sobre Teller, indefesa, mas excitada demais para recuar. A noite seria longa, muito longa.


	25. Worship

Thomas não sabia se Harleen havia feito aquilo somente para os zingrar de alguma forma, mas, quaisquer fossem suas verdadeiras intenções, não importaram mais quando ela eludiu na madrugada.  
Os dois estavam sozinhos e aproveitaram o máximo possível.  
Ela era sua religião.  
Cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada grito abafado o instigava a adorá-la como uma deusa.  
Nada mais importava além dela. Era como segurar seu mundo inteiro nas mãos.  
Seus olhos de safira eram os mais belos, os cabelos os mais sedosos, a pele a mais macia.  
Olivia Teller era uma obra de arte e Thomas Anders existia para contemplá-la.


	26. Shipped

– Então… Vai me contar sobre como as coisas finalmente começaram?  
Ele enrubesceu assim que Emily perguntara e ela rira com sua reação. Não era um maloio, mas Thomas pigarreou nervoso enquanto bebia seu chá.  
Emily preparava alguns sanduíches para Jason, pois naquele fim de semana ficaria na mansão com ele. Bruce precisaria sair a noite e Dick estava ocupado com trabalhos da faculdade.  
– Ah, sei – disse ela entre risinhos. – Não é uma história adequada para a minha idade, não é?  
– Não – pigarreou.  
– Mas e aí, estão namorando? Já estão morando juntos, mesmo – deu de ombros.  
– Não é tão simples assim.


	27. Valentines

– Eu sentia que esperar algo dele fosse quase como pedir falca a ele, e eu odeio mendigar afeto, sabe? Mas não se preocupe, está bem? Não há mais nada entre eu e aquele idiota.  
– Só quero que fique bem – disse ele enquanto a abraçava pelas costas. – Não importa com quem seja.  
– Gostaria de ficar com você.  
– Pode ficar o quanto quiser.  
– Não, quero dizer… – suspirou. – Como… Sabe…  
– Minha namorada?  
– Se você quiser.  
Thomas a abraçou com mais firmeza, o queixo sobre o ombro dela.  
– Quer ser minha namorada?  
– Sim – ela sorriu.  
– Comprarei os anéis, então – no que ela riu, desconcertada.


	28. Joy

– Você não vai me pegar, Thomas!  
– Veremos, Sr. Wayne!  
Jason havia se escondido para fugir da pistola d’água que Thomas tinha em mãos. Olivia e Emily tentavam conter os risinhos, acompanhando a caça de Anders ao pequeno.  
No andar de cima, a silhueta de Bruce podia ser vista da janela.  
Se não fosse tão ocupado, teria descido para brincar com o filho, mas somente aos fins de semana tinha tempo, o tipo de tempo que Thomas podia ‘‘perder’’ com Jason.  
Aquela seria um momento dúlcido ao qual Thomas se agarraria para não enlouquecer.  
Infelizmente ele não tinha a menor ideia.


	29. Unpredictable

Haviam ido até a escola de Jason para buscá-lo depois da aula, como costumeiro.  
Tudo em ordem até que entraram na estrada que levava a Mansão Wayne e o carro foi cercado.  
Olivia imediatamente pediu que Jason se abaixasse enquanto pegavam as armas no porta-luvas e apertavam o botão de emergência do carro, avisando a Bruce que estavam com problemas.  
Tinham apenas uma quantidade ceitil de dinheiro para dar, não valia a pena negociar.  
O carro era blindado, resistiria aos tiros.  
Ou assim pensou Thomas, ao acelerar.  
Então ouviu os disparos quebrarem as janelas do carro.  
Estava em guerra novamente.


	30. Dispair

Ele queria estar morto quando a viu daquela forma.  
Thomas preferiria ter levado aquele tiro a ver Olivia no chão.  
Mal conseguira ligar para a emergência e explicar o ocorrido. Não percebera que estava aos gritos até que a atendente pedisse que se acalmasse. Colocou-a em seu colo. Não era macio como uma xerga, mas era melhor que deixar sua cabeça no chão.  
Olivia estava inconsciente, o sangue escorrendo pela cabeça, onde a bala havia entrado. Ele também sangrava, mas a bala havia atravessado seu abdômen. A dor o queimava, mas o desespero era pior.  
Jason havia sido tomado deles.


	31. Madness

Todos aqueles enfermeiros e o médico com o desfibrilador no peito dela. Tentar mantê-la viva era um parcel, parecia. Estavam ali havia dez minutos e seu coração oscilava entre continuar e parar.  
Quando por fim parou e o médico declarou o óbito, Thomas quase caiu de joelhos.  
Um chiado em seus ouvidos e uma dor insuportável que tomou de si o fôlego.  
Pensou em tudo que os levara até ali e o amor que tinha por ela.  
Tudo fora tomado deles. O tempo acabara.  
Então, em meio as lágrimas, uma gargalhada.  
Olivia partira.  
E com ela, a sanidade de Thomas.


End file.
